Vampire Diary
by Freak Lines
Summary: Ketika anggota Kisedai menjadi vampire. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka. Chap 7 update w
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: tokoh di ff ini hanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, saya hanya mengklaim cerita ini~**

**Warning: typo, alur aneh, cerita garing segaring kerupuk :9**

**Freak Lines mempersembahkan**

**-Vampire Diary**-

**Aomine**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap. Hari ini aku belum mendapatkan mangsa satu pun. Oh ayolah susah sekali mencari mangsa dengan oppai yang menggiurkan. Ada seorang wanita lewat di sebelahku. Tipe yang pas dengan apa yang aku cari.

"Nona, boleh kah aku meminta darahmu?" Tanya Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbicara, apa jangan jangan hantu." Ucap wanita itu sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Dan kemudian ia mengambil langkah seribu.

Aomine yang ditinggal hanya tertegun.

"Hantu? Dia bilang ada hantu?" Tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sesaat kemudian dia ikut lari karena takut hantu.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi. Ia berniat untuk meminta darah. Jika kalian tanya kenapa ia harus meminta, jawabannya karena Kuroko adalah anak baik, rajin dan suka menanbung /salah

Ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan melewati Kuroko. Kuroko segera menghadangnya.

"Sumimasen, bolehkah aku meminta darahmu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan sopan.

Tapi...

Kacang. Kuroko dilewati begitu saja. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap datar dan duduk lagi. Poor Kuroko...

**Midorima**

Midorima sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis (what? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan /authorngamuk)

"Jadi bolehkah aku minta darahmu nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Apakah kau vampire? Kenapa kau meminta darahku?" Tanya gadis itu takut takut.

"Tidak, aku bukan vampire nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam.

Gadis itu semakin takut melihat perubahan pada Midorima. Ia mundur dan menabrak seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Takao.

"Shin-chan. Berhentilah mengganggu gadis ini." Ucap Takao yang terlihat cemburu.

"Lagipula kau kan bukan vampire. Apa itu lucky itemmu hari ini?" Tanya Takao.

"Tidak aku ini vampire murni nanodayo." Tanya Midorima.

"Lho tadi katanya kau bukan vampire." Ucap gadis itu.

"Aku memang bukan vampire nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Jadi Shin-chan~ Berhenti cosplay jadi vampire dan ayo pulang." Ucap Takao yang sudah cemburu berat. Ia menarik tangan Midorima. Midorima hanya bisa pasrah.

~Continue or End?~

Entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikin ff kayak gini ._. Ff ini dibuat berdasarkan pemikiran absurd bersama mun Murasakibara. Dan akibat saya galau pas Murasakibara off, saya baru on /curhat. Akhir kata, review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Author note : Disini ceritanya mereka belom saling kenal. Dan Midorima itu vampire murni~

-Happy Reading-

**Akashi**

"Satsuki, cepat bawakan minumanku!" Perintah Akashi.

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama." Ujar Momoi sambil membawakan minuman berwarna merah itu. Ia kemudian menaruh minuman itu disamping Akashi, tepatnya di atas meja kecil.

Akashi meminum minuman itu. Tiba-tiba dia meletakan gelasnya.

"Satsuki, kau masukkan apa ke dalam minumanku?" Tanya Akashi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah jadi tambah enak?" Kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau gila?! Kenapa minuman ini rasanya manis?!" Bentak Akashi.

"Habisnya kupikir Seijuurou-sama bosan meminum darah. Makanya kubuatan sirup m*rjan." Ucap Momoi takut takut.

Akashi melongo, oke ia sebenernya gak tau apa itu sirup m*rjan. Tapi tetap saja bagaimana bisa seorang maid yang vampire biasa melakukan hal itu pada vampire murni.

"Satsuki..."

Aura devil mulai mengelilingi tubuh Akashi. Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Momoi.

**Kise**

"Lagi-lagi terpojok dalam posisi seperti ini." Pikir Kise.

"Jadi nona bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang." Goda pria itu.

"Boleh saja, asal aku boleh meminum darahmu." Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kise menampakan taringnya dan bersiap untuk meminum darah pria itu, tapi...

"Kyaaa"

"Siapa yang teriak?" Tanya Kise dalam hati.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud menggagalkan hobimu. Sumimasen aku tidak tau kalau kau punya hobi seperti ini. Sumimasen aku tidak akan melaporkan kepada orang tuamu." Ucap Sakurai sambil membungkuk.

"T..tunggu aku tidak punya hobi seperti ini ssu." Ucap Kise panik.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini." Ujar Sakurai dengan suara keras.

Kise hanya bisa diam dan merutuki nasib jeleknya. Poor Kise~

**Murasakibara**

_Munch munch_

Suara kunyahan Murasakibara terdengar jelas.

"Jadi bolehkah aku meminta darahmu?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snacknya.

_Nyam nyam chomp chomp krauk krauk _

Suara kunyahan makin terdengar keras.

"Sebenarnya kau niat tidak sih mau meminum darahku?" Tanya sang korban yang kesal. Masa mau minta darah tapi makan mulu.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meminta snackmu." Ucap Murasakibara sambil memakan snack ke 31 hari ini.

Orang itu hanya bisa pundung dipojokan bersama tikus dan kecoak.

"Perhatian untuk para vampire murni. Segera datang ke istana karena aku akan membacakan takdir kalian. Terlebih lagi tentang pasangan kalian nanti." Telepati Queen.

"Ck nona bawel itu memang mengganggu." Keluh Aomine dari suatu tempat.

"Sepertinya aku harus kesana." Ucap Kuroko sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan segera kesana nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil teleport ke istana.

"Lho mana Shin-chan?" tanya Takao yang keheranan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan menuju istana.

"Eh mesti sekarang ssu? Hari ini kan ada pemotretan." Ujar Kise sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hm.." Gumam Murasakibara sambil terus memakan snacknya.

~Continue~

Mulai dari sini bakal serius dikit~ Tenang aja chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak fs~ Makasih juga buat yang udah review, saya senang sekali w

Akhir kata review please~


	3. Chapter 3

_Tap tap tap_

Akashi berjalan menyusuri lorong istana.

"Ck, Queen memang menganggu tea timeku. Mana tadi malah minum m*rjan. Apa Satsuki tidak sadar kalau vampire murni itu hanya minum darah." Umpat Akashi dalam hati.

Yah bad day buat Akashi. Dia pengen gak usah pergi ke istana, tapi bisa dibilang Queen itu lebih menyeramkan saat marah. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

_Bruk_

Akashi menatap orang yang ditabraknya. Ia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya meminta maaf, Akashi-kun." Ujar orang itu.

"Ck, siapa kau berani memerintahku! Mau meminta maaf atau tidak itu urusanku! Lagipula apa kau tidak tau kalau aku ini pure blood?! Vampire tingkat bawah sepertimu tidak seharusnya memanggilku begitu!" Bentak Akashi sambil membersihkan bahunya dari debu.

Hawa dingin keluar dari tubuh orang yang ditabrak Akashi. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, iris matanya mulai menatap tajam Akashi.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan aku juga pure blood Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil berdiri. Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi. Jalan yang ia injak mulai terselimuti oleh es tipis.

"Mau bertarung ya." Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya.

_Settt.. Brakk_

Kuroko jatuh menimpa Akashi. Jika kalian tanya kenapa mereka seperti itu, jawabannya adalah karena Midorima. Ia salah tempat waktu berteleport dan datang dengan menyenggol Kuroko.

"Gawat, salah tempat nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil berteleport lagi.

Sepertinya makhluk hijau satu itu tidak mengerti akibat dari ulahnya.

Alhasil karena posisi mereka, Akashi dan Kuroko pun berciuman. Entah mereka memang masih belum sadar, atau menikmatinya~

"Manis, tidak kusangka ada rasa yang lebih enak dari darah." Ucap Akashi sambil menyesap bibir Kuroko.

Akashi mulai kehilangan pengendalian dirinya, ia mulai mencium Kuroko dengan panas. Kuroko hanya bisa diam, tapi perlahan ia mulai membalas ciuman Akashi. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, tapi setelah keduanya sadar apa yang mereka lakukan..

"Apa apaan kau?! Beraninya menciumku." Ucap Akashi sambil menghapus jejak bibir Kuroko di bibirnya (nanti bakal nyesel tuh~ XD)

Kuroko hanya bisa diam dengan mukanya yang memerah. Jujur itu ciuman pertamanya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera ke ruangan Queen. Akashi yang melihat itu menarik tangan Kuroko (halah ribet amat)

"Kau mau pulang lagi? Ruangan Queen ada disana bodoh." Kata Akashi sambil menunjuk pintu diujung lorong.

Ups, Kuroko hanya bisa memasang wajah datar walaupun dalam hatinya ia malu sekali.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat." Sikap Akashi mulai melunak pada Kuroko. Akashi menarik (read: menggandeng) Kuroko menuju ruang Queen.

Sepertinya ada yang terkena virus love at first sight.

-Other Side-

Kise melayang menuju ruang Queen. Penampakannya sudah persis seperti hantu. Bedanya ia terlalu modis untuk golongan hantu. Saat sedang melayang, entah ulah usil siapa atau memang kebetulan. Ada seekor cacing tanah tepat di tangannya. Alhasil sang model berambut kuning itu panik. Berusaha menyingkirkan cacing tanah dari tangannya. Kise melayang dengan tidak terkontrol. Dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk seorang beruang /salah /ditabok Aomine/. Kise memeluk Aomine saking takutnya.

"Oii.. Apa apaan ini?." Tanya Aomine yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan dada kise menempel di mukanya.

"Ini cewek dadanya kok kayak triplek ya." Kata Aomine dalam hati.

"T..tadi ada cacing di tanganku ssu. Tolong singkirkan." Ucap Kise dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Singkirkan saja sendiri." Kata Aomine dengan nada malas.

"Hidoi ssu.." Kata Kise sambil terisak.

Melihat Kise yang seperti itu, Aomine malah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau dilihat lihat sepertinya gadis ini manis juga." Ujar Aomine dalam hati. Sepertinya ia masih salah tanggap.

"Baik baik, akan kusingkirkan." Aomine pun menyingkirkan cacing dari tangan Kise.

"Jadi sampi kapan kau akan terus memelukku?" Goda Aomine.

Kise pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"G..gomen." Kata Kise dengan muka yang memerah.

"Oh iya. Kau vampire juga kan? Pure blood?" Tanya Aomine.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ssu?" Ucap Kise.

"Seharusnya kau lebih seksi sedikit. Memalukan nama pure blood saja. Baru kali ini aku bertempu dengan vampire wanita yang mempunyai dada serata ini." Kata Aomine sambil mengamati badan Kise.

"Aku ini laki-laki ssu!" Teriak Kise.

"Kisechin, Minechin. Kalian sudah ditunggu Queen. Jadi jangan bertengkar dijalan." Kata Murasakibara yang lewat dengan setumpuk snack.

"Temanmu?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku gak kenal ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa dia kenal kita?" Tanya Aomine.

Murasakibara hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

-Queen's Room-

"Yaa terus maju! Ah siall! Kenapa pakai nabrak sih! Cih stiknya gak bisa dipake nih." Teriakan Queen menggema di ruangan.

Seorang Queen bermain PS3? Oh ayolah seseorang pasti akan butuh refreshing. Apalagi jika mereka sibuk dengan urusan negara.

"Queen, mereka sudah datang. Sebaiknya anda segera berganti pakaian." Ucap Hyuga dengan sopan.

"Hee ganti sekarang? Aku sedang main, bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu 1 jam lagi." Kata Queen.

"Queen, cepatlah atau tidak ada cemilan untukmu." Ancam Hyuga.

"Huh aku kan seorang Queen. Butler mana boleh berkata seperti itu." Ujar Queen sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Queen!" Bentak Hyuga, aura devil miliknya mulai keluar.

"Baik baik" Queen pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti ditemani dengan belasan maid.

-Other side-

"Jadi ini tempat Queen? Kenapa berantakan sekali ssu." Ujar Kise sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ruangan ini luas sekali, ah enak sekali Queen. Kalau aku yang terpilih pasti tempat ini akan kubuat dengan banyak maid oppai." Ucap Aomine sambil membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi banyak maid seksi.

"Kenapa ada pure blood yang mesum sepertimu?" Kata Akashi sambil menatap tajam Aomine.

"Memangnya salah hah? Daripada sepertimu. Terlalu aneh, apa kau pikir kau tuan muda bangsawan?" Kata Aomine sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku memang tuan muda, Aomine Daiki. Aku dari keluarga Akashi, salah satu keluarga bangsawan." Ucap Akashi dengan tatapan mata yang dingin.

Aomine berusaha mengabaikan Akashi, toh dia gak kenal ini. Mau bangsawan atau bukan, bukan masalah buat dia.

"Salah apa aku hingga harus bersama makhluk seperti ini nanodayo." Keluh Midorima dalam hati. Daripada ikut terlibat, ia lebih memilih diam dan melihat semuanya.

"Di tempat Queen ternyata banyak cemilan ya." Ucap Murasakibara sambil berjalan menuju tempat para pure blood berkumpul.

"Whoa kau orang yang tadi ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Oh iya kenapa tadi kau tau nama kami?" Tanya Aomine. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan kemampuan Murasakibara.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, Daiki. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca sejarah?" Kata Akashi.

"Whatever dengan sejarah. Memangnya kau tau apa kemampuannya?" Ujar Aomine sambil menyenderkan badannya di sofa.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Masing masing dari pure blood mempunyai 3 kemampuan. Berbeda dengan vampire biasa. Kau adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, kemampuan utamamu adalah Mind Read." Ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Kau Kise Ryouta, kemampuanmu utamamu Light. Kau, Ahomine Daiki. Kemampuan utama Fire. Dan Midorima Shintarou, kemampuan utamanya adalah Teleportation." Jelas Akashi.

"Hei kau tidak menyebutkan dia." Protes Aomine sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemampuan utama Invisible." Ucap Kuroko.

"Bagaimana denganmu Akashi? Apa kemampuanmu?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kemampuan Emperor Eye." Kata Akashi dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap seseorang sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Queen.." Sontak mereka berenam bangun dari tempat duduk dan memberi hormat.

"Terlalu formal seperti biasa ya~" Ucap Queen sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena ada dia." Bisik Aomine sambil menunjuk Hyuga.

"Dia memang cerewet ya. Seperti nenek nenek." Bisik Queen.

"Kok kau bisa betah dengannya ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Mungkin itu keajaiban alam." Kata Queen.

"Sudah sudah hentikan acara menggosipnya. Dan Queen jagalah wibawamu." Ucap Hyuga yang sudah kesal.

"Tuh kan.." Ujar Queen dan Kise bersamaan. Mereka berdua tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Hyuga hanya bisa pundung dipojok sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Salah apa ya sampai bisa punya Queen kayak gitu. Kayaknya malem jumat kemaren sajennya kurang. Mungkin harus diganti kembang 13 rupa." Pikir Hyuga ditengah tengah kegiatan barunya.

Yah mari kita tinggalkan Hyuga yang sibuk memikirkan sajen~

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini Queen?" Tanya Akashi.

"Sei-chan dari kecil sampai sekarang selalu berbicara to the point ya." Kata Queen sambil tersenyum.

"Sei-chan? Pffftttt." Tawa Aomine mulai terdengar.

"Kau.." Akashi mulai menatap Aomine. Dia mulai menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Stop, Sei-chan. Sesama pure blood tidak boleh menyakiti." Queen mematahkan kekuatan Akashi. Jika kekuatannya tidak dipatahkan, Aomine pasti akan mati.

Queen berjalan menuju single sofa. Ia duduk disana. Dari wajahnya dia sudah menunjukan wajah serius.

"Riko, tolong ambilkan minuman untuk kami." Perintah Queen pada maidnya.

"Baik Queen." Riko membungkuk dan segera mengambil minum. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah kembali dengan 7 gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah di dalamya.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Riko usai menaruh semuanya di meja. Ia segera pergi keluar ruangan setelah membungkukan badannya.

"Ayo diminum." Kata Queen sambil tersenyum.

"Ini bukan sirup m*rjan kan?" Tanya Akashi yang ternyata masih trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Wanginya enak ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menghirup aromanya.

"Ini kental sekali nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Hei Queen. Ini bukan darah manusia kan." Ujar Aomine.

"Queen apa ini darah hewan?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Kuroko tidak ikut berkomentar. Ia berpikir kenapa minuman ini berbau menyengat? Apa sesuatu dimasukan dalam minuman ini?

"Akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian" Queen mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

"Ini darah unicorn. Aku tau kalian belum pernah meminumnya." Ucap Queen sambil meminumnya.

"Darah unicorn?!" Teriak mereka berenam dalam hati.

"Apa ini akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Akashi dalam hati sambil melihat gelasnya.

"Ya, itu akan baik baik saja Sei-chan. Karena untuk kali ini aku yakin kalian akan membutuhkannya." Ujar Queen.

Mereka berenam mulai minum darah unicorn. Rasanya pahit. Mereka kompak menaruh gelasnya.

"Rasanya tidak seenak aromanya ssu." Ucap Kise.

Queen hanya menyeringai. Sebenarnya sih dia ingin tertawa. Tapi ia sedikit tidak tega~

"Tugas yang berat ya Queen." Ucap Murasakibara.

Queen melihat Murasakibara. Ternyata sudah ada yang mengerti maksud semua ini.

"Ini akan jadi semakin menarik." Pikir Queen.

"Tugas? Bukankah kau akan memberitahu ramalan nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang sedikit terkejut.

"Tenang Shin-chan. Kau akan menemukan ramalanmu dalam tugas ini." Kata Queen dengan santai.

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami tentang tugas ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu. Tugas kalian lumayan berat. Kalian pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah istana. Disitu ada 3 pintu. Kalian akan kubagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Kalian harus pergi ke cermin kebenaran. Di dalam ruang bawah tanah ada jebakan. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Kelompok pertama adalah Akashi dan Kuroko. Kelompok kedua adalah Aomine dan Kise. Kelompok ketiga adalah Midorima dan Murasakibara." Jelas Queen.

Queen mengeluarkan tiga lembar kartu. Ia memberi kartu itu pada Akashi, Aomine dan Midorima.

"Jika kartu ini sudah berubah. Tandanya kalian dalam bahaya." Ucap Queen.

Mereka bertiga membalik kartu itu. Kosong. Itu hanya selembar kartu tarot tanpa ramalan yang jelas di depan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi." Ujar Queen dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kuperintahkan kalian segera melakukan tugas kalian." Perintah Queen. Ia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika mereka berenam pindah ke depan ruang bawah tanah.

Disitu ada 3 pintu gold, silver dan bronze.

"Aku akan masuk pintu gold. Ayo Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Jadi aku akan masuk pintu silver." Ucap Aomine malas malasan.

"Bronze ya." Ucap Midorima.

-Continue-

Preview chapter:

"Apa apaan ini!" Teriak Aomine.

"Sialan kau Queen. Kau menjebak kami." Teriak Akashi sambil terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Takao!" Ucap Midorima sambil memukul tabung yang menyimpan tubuh Takao.

Hoo jadi bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Baguskah atau aneh? Oh iya genre berubah sesuai alur cerita ya~ Akhir kata review please *smile*


	4. Chapter 4

-Gold Door-

"Disini gelap." Ujar Akashi sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau benar Akashi-kun. Kira-kira disini ada penerangan gak ya." Ucap Kuroko sambil meraba dinding. Berharap menemukan saklar disana.

"Jangan terpisah dariku Tetsuya. Sudahlah lebih baik kita jalan terus saja." Kata Akashi sambil menggandeng Kuroko.

-Silver Door-

"Silau banget disini." Kata Kise sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oi Kise. Apa kau memakai kekuatanmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak ssu. Aku belum memakai kekuatanku. Tapi apa kau merasa ada yang aneh disini? Kenapa badanku makin lama makin lemas ya." Ujar Kise.

"Hah mungkin cuma perasaanmu Kise. Sudahlah jangan manja begitu." Aomine mulai berjalan duluan. Queen sedang mempermainkan mereka rupanya. Aomine sudah merasakannya sejak ia dan Kise di depan pintu. Tapi dia lebih memilih diam saja.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ssu." Kise mengejar Aomine.

-Bronze Door-

"Disini tidak ada apa apa Midochin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil melihat ke kanan kiri.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu. Sepanjang jalan hanya terdengar suara _nyam nyam krauk krauk kress. _Midorima berusaha mengabaikan suara suara itu. Yah walaupun gak sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti makan nanodayo." Protes Midorima.

"Tidak, karena makan adalah rutinitas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan Midochin." Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan pockynya.

Midorima hanya bisa face palm mendengar jawaban dari makhluk ungu satu itu.

(Warning! Mulai dari sini cerita akan dilanjutkan dari masing masing door. Ini dilakukan biar pada gak pusing bacanya)

-Gold Door-

Mereka berdua berjalan lurus. Akashi terus menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Jujur dia takut dikegelapan seperti ini. Karena saat gelap kau tidak dapat memprediksi apa yang akan muncul di depanmu.

"Akashi-kun. Tanganmu berkeringat." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hawa disini panas Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi yang berusaha memberi alasan normal.

"Tapi Akashi-kun, tanganku kan sedingin es." Kata Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi.

Hening...

"Sial, bisa bisanya aku lupa dengan kekuatannya." Pikir Akashi.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja soal tanganku Tetsu.." Kata-kata Akashi belum selesai tapi orang yang dia genggam tangannya sudah hilang bagai ditelan kegelapan.

"Tetsuya! Jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu saat aku berbicara, kau akan kuberi hukuman." Teriak Akashi dengan lantang. Tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

_Dukk dukk _

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia berjalan mendekatinya. Di depannya ada sebuah dinding kristal yang menutupi jalan.

"Kristal? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Akashi dalam hati.

Akashi baru sadar kalau lantai yang diinjaknya sudah tergenang air. Jangan jangan...

Akashi menengok ke dalam kristal. Disana ada Kuroko yang berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi hal yang dilakukan Kuroko tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Tetsuya! Bekukan airnya!" Perintah Akashi.

Kuroko hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Akashi sadar bahwa air di dalam kristal bukan air biasa. Akashi mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Ia harus bisa mengubah kemampuannya.

"Sialan kau Queen. Kau menjebak kami." Teriak Akashi sambil terus mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Kekuatan Akashi pun tidak bisa memecahkan kristal itu. Untuk mendapat kemampuan baru memang mustahil sekarang.

"Tetsuya, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Akashi frustasi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang kristal itu.

-Silver Door-

"Aominecchi, apa kau mendengar ada suara langkah yang mendekat?" Tanya Kise sambil berjalan disamping Aomine.

"Haa? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja Kise." Ucap Aomine dengan malas.

"Yang penting bukan hantu ini." Pikir Aomine.

Kise berhenti mendadak. Aomine yang melihatnya cuma keheranan.

"Oi Kise, kau kenapa? Apa kau kebelet ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Aomine.

"A..Aominecchi itu black shadow." Tunjuk Kise sambil berjalan mundur.

Aomine terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk mengerikan semacam ini disini. Ada 1, 2, 3... 12. Makhluk ini ada 12. Melawan satu saja sudah membuatnya kelelahan. Jika 12 apa mereka sanggup?

Aomine maju duluan. Ia menggunakan kekuatan apinya. Membakar 3 black shadow. Awalnya itu memang berhasil, tapi beberapa detik kemudian black shadow yang terkena serangan pulih kembali. Para black shadow mulai menyeringai. Mereka senang menghisap kekuatan para vampire, apalagi ini pure blood.

"Apa apaan ini!" Teriak Aomine.

"Aominecchi, apa kita bisa selamat?" Tanya Kise sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Semoga saja bisa." Ucap Aomine.

-Bronze Door-

Jika di door lain sedang ricuh, di bronze door keadaan masih sama saja. Cuma terdengar suara kunyahan Murasakibara.

"Apa yang lain semudah ini nanodayo?" Pikir Midorima.

"Midochin, di depan ada pintu. Dan sepertinya itu memakai kartu yang diberi Queen." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku tau itu nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

Midorima berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menempelkan kartu itu di tempat yang disediakan. Pintu itu pun terbuka, terlihat ruangan berwarna ungu.

"Apa ini ruang eksperimen? Kenapa banyak peralatan operasi disini?" Ucap Midorima sambil memegang beberapa benda disana.

"Murochin..." Ujar Murasakibara sambil berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Muro?" Midorima menengok ke arah Atsushi.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat dua tabung besar, yang sepertinya berisi. Midorima mendekati tabung itu. Rasanya ia mengenali sesuatu.

"Takao!" Ucap Midorima sambil memukul tabung yang menyimpan tubuh Takao.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Takao bisa ada disini?" Pikir Midorima.

"Midochin apa kau bisa menyelamatkan Murochin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku akan mencobanya." Midorima mulai berkutat dengan berbagai kode disana.

Berhasil, tabung itu terbuka. Takao dan Himuro berjalan keluar dari tabung.

"Murochin~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

"Bakao, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Midorima, sisi tsunnya keluar lagi.

Takao dan Himuro bukannya berjalan ke arah Midorima dan Murasakibara tapi mereka berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan. Takao mengambil pedang, sedangkan Himuro mengambil sebuah pistol. Keduanya mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah Midorima dan Murasakibara. Pintu ruangan pun tertutup.

"Ternyata ini maksud Queen." Ucap Murasakibara. Warna matanya mulai berubah.

-Continue-

Ceritanya kenapa jadi begini... /plak

Maafkan saya minna, niatnya sih pengen bikin yang so sweet. Tapi imajinasi saya belum mengijinkan /halah/

Jadi gimana dengan chapter ini? Review please~


	5. Chapter 5

-Silver Door-

Kise mulai melayang di udara. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mau kalah dengan Aomine. Perlahan cahaya keluar dari ujung jarinya. Makin lama cahaya itu makin terang, dan akhirnya membakar semua black shadow.

"Yes, aku berhasil ssu." Ucap Kise sambil tertawa senang.

Kise menapak lagi di tanah.

"Kau terlalu cepat senang Kise. Mereka mulai muncul lagi." Kata Aomine sambil menjitak Kise.

"Bukan salahku kalau mereka muncul lagi, Ahomine." Ujar Kise sambil cemberut.

"Cih beraninya kau mengejekku, dasar cowok cantik." Ejek Aomine (atau pujian?).

"Apasih dasar dim! Harusnya kau bergabung saja dengan mereka." Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk para black shadow.

Black shadow hanya menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Jujur para black shadow merasa terkacangi dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan menunggu drama Aokise hingga selesai.

"Dasar bencong!" Bentak Aomine.

"Hidoi ssu." Kise membuang mukanya.

"Tapi aku suka padamu bodoh!" Ucap Aomine.

Hening mencekam disana. Tidak salahkah? Mungkin Aomine frustasi dengan semua ini dan menjadi gila. Atau mungkin malah Kise sendiri yang terkena ilusi.

"Aominecchi, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kise sambil menatap heran.

"Kau yang sakit bodoh. Sudahlah percuma berbicara denganmu." Aomine menyadari kalau kartu yang diberikan Queen sudah berubah. Di bagian depannya ada gambar The Lovers.

Kartu itu berarti pilihan ,pengorbanan, ujian hubungan. Yang manakah yang akan terjadi?

"Kise sebaiknya kau membuat pelindung, kalau kau terluka aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Aomine sambil melesat kencang.

Para dark shadow mengikutinya. Aomine membuat fire wall. Perlahan fire wall itu berubah menjadi kotak yang mengurung para dark shadow. Makin lama kotak api itu makin kecil dan perlahan habis.

_Blarr_

Kotak itu meledak. Aomine hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Kemampuannya dikalahkan begitu saja.

Para black shadow mulai mengeluarkan tawanya. Tawa yang menyeramkan. Mereka mulai mengelilingi Aomine yang masih terdiam. Kise segera terbang menarik Aomine.

"Aominecchi, sadarlah! Kita masih belum kalah!" Ucap Kise sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Aomine.

Kise mulai membuat pelindung untuk Aomine.

"Sekarang kita yang akan bermain ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menyibakkan poninya.

Kise mulai menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kise membuat sebuah rantai dari cahaya.

"Jadi yang mana anak nakal yang ingin bermain denganku ssu." Kata Kise sambil menyeringai.

Rantai itu mulai bergerak sesuai dengan perintah Kise. Rantai itu mulai mengikat 1, 2, 3, 4.. 11 black shadow.

"Dimana 1 lagi?" Pikir Kise.

Kise melirik ke arah Aomine. Black shadow yang satu lagi ada disana. Tapi kenapa...

Kenapa mereka berdua malah main uno?!

"Aominecchi kita sedang perang ssu." Omel Kise sambil melempar batu.

"Oi Kise, bisakah bersikap lembut sedikit?" Tanya Aomine.

Sabar Kis, sabar...

Akibat dari kelamaan mereka, posisi kini berbalik. Maksud berbalik bukan berarti Kise ditindih Aomine ya~

Kise sudah berada di tengah gerombolan black shadow. Dari posisi sih mereka sedang me-rape Kise. Terbukti dengan baju Kise yang sobek. Kise terus meronta sekuat kuatnya. Para black shadow mulai mengambil kekuatannya.

"Oi, lawan kalian yang sebenarnya ada disini." Ucap Aomine.

Rupannya ia sudah reversal. Dan saatnya untuk menunjukkan kekuatan barunya.

Di depan Aomine muncul sebuah lubang. Lubang yang perlahan lahan membesar. Kekuatan barunya adalah Black Hole.

Para black shadow tersedot ke dalamnya. Sebelum mereka benar benar tersedot. Mereka meluncurkan kutukan pada Kise. Tubuh Kise terpelanting keras.

"Sialan!" Amuk Aomine. Black Hole mulai tertutup dan akhirnya menghilang.

Aomine berlari mendekati Kise. Kise tersenyum melihat Aomine mendekatinya. Aomine melihat darah Kise dimana mana. Perut Kise pun sudah terkoyak.

"Kise minumlah darahku." Tawar Aomine.

Kise tidak mendengarkan ucapan Aomine. Apa mungkin dia sudah...

-Gold Door-

Air mata Akashi mulai menetes. Baru kali ini ia menangis.

"Sial!" Ucap Akashi sambil menggebrak kristal itu.

Kartu yang diberikan Queen melayang dan diam tepat di depan wajah Akashi. The Hermit.

Akashi tertegun, berusaha mencerna semuanya. Ia sadar kalau ia harus tenang dan bertindak cepat. Kartu itu mulai berubah lagi, kali ini menjadi The Magician.

Ia tersentak. Akashi mengetahui satu jawaban. Ia mulai menganalisis dalam waktu singkat. Menggabungkan hipotesis yang ada. Kekuatan Queen, ia mempunyai salah satu dari kekuatan Queen. Tapi apa?

Keluarganya dan keluarga kerajaan memang masih ada hubungan darah. Di keluarganya memang ada yang memperoleh beberapa kekuatan yang bisa dibilang langka. Tapi kekuatan apa yang ia akan dapatkan?

Akashi melihat ke arah Kuroko, ia tahu kalau Kuroko sudah pada batasnya. Ia juga sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Kuroko. Ia butuh kekuatan, yang bisa menghancurkan kristal tapi tidak melukai Kuroko.

The Magician dalam kartu bergerak dan mengeluarkan sehelai kelopak mawar.

"Mawar? Kekuatanku?" Akashi membelalakan matanya. Ia tahu apa kekuatan barunya.

Ia bangun dan mengambil jarak pada kristal yang mengurung Kuroko.

Fokus..

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. Ribuan kelopak mawar keluar dari sana. Seperti ilusi.

Kekuatan yang tepat untuknya. Flower Dance.

Keterangan tentang Flower Dance : Kekuatan yang berdasar dari kelembutan. Kelopak bunga yang bisa berubah menjadi setajam pedang. Membutuhkan fokus tingkat tinggi untuk menggunakannya. Sampai saat ini hanya Queen dan Akashi yang dapat menggunakannya.

"Kenapa cuma retak? Harusnya ini akan pecah berkeping keping." Kata Akashi sambil tertegun.

"Apa mungkin kekuatan ini berhubungan?"

Akashi mulai memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia mengaktifkan Emperor Eye miliknya.

"Go" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Kali ini kekuatannya benar benar bekerja. Kristal itu pecah berkeping keping dan Kuroko juga selamat. Akashi segera berjalan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, sadarlah." Ucap Akashi sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kuroko.

-Bronze Door-

Himuro berlari mendekati Murasakibara. Sepertinya pistol di tangannya sudah siap untuk menembak.

"Murochin kau sedang dikendalikan ya." Kata Murasakibara sambil berjalan mundur.

Di sisi lain pun Midorima sedang bertarung dengan Takao.

Jarak diantara Midorima dan Takao pun semakin tipis. Pedang Takao mulai menggores pipi Midorima. Jarak pedangnya semakin dekat dengan lehernya.

"Takao, berhenti nanodayo!" Midorima segera mundur.

Kartu yang tadi diberikan kini telah berubah. Depannya tidak lagi kosong, di depannya ada gambar Temperance.

Kerja sama, itu yang Midorima dan Murasakibara butuhkan.

-Continue-

Maafkan daku yang menulis chapter ini pendek banget -_- Apalagi yang Bronze Door. Soalnya buat chapter selanjutnya Bronze Door bakal panjang lebar '-' Akhir kata, review please *wink*


	6. Chapter 6

-Bronze Door-

Takao terus menyerang dengan pedangnya. Midorima hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan Takao. Kali ia bersyukur punya kekuatan teleportation.

Tapi ia tidak akan selamanya menghindar. Untuk bekerja sama dengan Murasakibara yang notabene adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bagaimana caranya?

_Srett_

Lagi lagi pedang Takao nyaris mengenai lehernya.

"Takao, apa kau mengerti apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima.

"Percuma saja Midochin. Mereka sedang dikendalikan. Satu satunya cara adalah mengalahkan mereka." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil terus berteleportasi.

Ia tidak tahu kalau kemampuan Takao sehebat ini. Oh ayolah siapa menyangka manusia yang selalu memanggilnya 'Shin-chan' dan mengikutinya kemana-mana ternyata adalah pengguna pedang yang hebat.

Tunggu. Jika dia hebat, kenapa dia bisa tertangkap dengan mudahnya? Ah, pada akhirnya yang bodoh tetaplah bodoh.

"Lawan aku, Shin-chan." Ucap Takao.

"Urusai Bakao! Aku tidak akan melawanmu!" Kata Midorima.

"Oh bahkan jika aku melakukan ini?" Ujar Takao sambil mengarahkan pedangnya menuju lehernya sendiri. Tatapan matanya terlihat dingin.

Midorima mulai berkeringat dingin. Jika kepala Takao terpenggal, Takao akan menghilang. Dengan kata lain jika ia hanya diam, nyawa Takao yang jadi taruhannya.

"Baiklah" Midorima mulai mengambil posisi.

_Sret _

Takao sudah berada di sebelah Midorima.

"Terlalu lambat, Shin-chan." Takao kembali menghunuskan pedangnya.

Lagi lagi Midorima hanya bisa menghindar. Takao ternyata bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya. Mungkin ia akan kalah.

"Aku bosan Shin-chan. Bagaimana kalau kubuat sedikit menarik?" Ucap Takao. Takao mulai merobek baju Midorima. Mengelus pedangnya yang dingin pada kulit Midorima yang halus.

Midorima hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Takao serius kali ini. Pedang Takao mulai menggores perutnya. Perlahan Takao mulai menancapkan pedangnya.

"Takao hentikan!" Teriak Midorima.

Hening...

Semuanya berhenti, bahkan pergerakan Takao pun juga berhenti. Apa ini kekuatan barunya?

Midorima segera bangun dari posisinya. Ia meringis karena merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

Midorima mendekati Takao. Ia melihat dengan seksama. Kenapa Takao bisa dikendalikan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk.

Midorima mulai meraba pakaian Takao. Mendadak terngiang suara Takao.

"Shin-chan pervert"

"Urusai! Aku tidak pervert nanodayo." Ucap Midorima dengan muka memerah.

"Pervert tetap saja pervert"

"Tidak aku tidak pervert Bakao!" Kata Midorima dengan wajah semerah udang rebus.

"Tapi Takao, mungkin aku memang sedikit pervert." Ujar Midorima. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Takao.

Cukup lama ia mencium bibir Takao. Kemana sifat tsunnya? Yah karena waktu sedang berhenti kenapa derenya saja yang keluar.

"Midochin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Sontak Midorima langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Jujur dia kaget adegan terlarangnya(?) dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa nanodayo." Kata Midorima. Sifat tsunnya sudah balik ternyata.

"Aku melihat kau mencium Takaochin, Midochin." Ujar Murasakibara sambil menunjuk Takao.

"Kenapa kau bisa bergerak nanodayo?"

(Oke tsun mulai ngeles -_-)

"Aku bisa mengendalikan pikiranku sendiri. Jadi tidak akan mempan." Kata Murasakibara.

"Lalu aku menemukan ini, Midochin." Murasakibara menunjukkan sebuah batu permata berwarna hitam.

Midorima segera melihat permata itu.

"Jangan jangan mereka dikendalikan dengan ini nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia merogoh saku Takao dan..

Bingo!

Di dalam saku Takao pun juga ada batu permata. Bedanya yang ada di saku Takao berwarna hijau. Apa itu emerald?

"Queen" Gumam Murasakibara.

"Queen?" Midorima mulai mengingat ingat apa saja kekuatan Queen. Semakin dia ingat, semakin dia takut untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi kenapa Queen melakukan hal ini?

-Silver Door-

"Oi Kise, sadarlah.." Suara Aomine terdengar khawatir.

Kise mulai menggeliat, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mulutnya mulai bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aominecchi..." Ucap Kise lemah.

"Ya, Kise?" Tanya Aomine. Aomine khawatir pada keadaan Kise.

"Kau tahu, aku berhasil membohongimu ssu." Kata Kise sambil tertawa.

Aomine butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata kata Kise. Dan walaupun telat dia pun marah.

"Kise.. Jadi ini cuma bercanda?" Aomine mulai mengeluarkan aura devilnya.

Dan pertengkaran mereka mulai lagi~ Jadi mari kita tinggalkan uhukpasanganuhuk itu.

-Gold Door-

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Akashi ada di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Akashi-kun, arigatou." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Douita Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak apa apa Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Oh iya Tetsuya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membekukan airnya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko.

"Di dalam airnya ada serbuk perak Akashi-kun. Jadi aku tidak bisa membekukannya." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ternyata begitu" Gumam Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau mendapat kekuatan baru?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu Tetsuya."

-Queen's Room-

"Hyuga siapkan baju perangku." Titah Queen.

"Baik Queen." Hyuga pun segera menyiapkannya.

"Semuanya baru akan dimulai." Ucap Queen sambil menyeringai.

-Secret Room-

"Kenapa kita semua ada disini ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil melihat ke arah yang lain."

"Padahal lagi berduaan sama Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Murochin sudah sadar? Mau momogi?" Kata Murasakibara.

"Aku lelah" Keluh Aomine.

"Kau berisik nanodayo" Kata Midorima.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko.

-To be continue-

Saya kurang dapet wangsit pas nulis ini -_- Ditambah sedang sibuk mos OTL Oh iya jika ada kritik atau saran mohon diutarakan minna :) Akhir kata review please~


	7. Chapter 7

Queen mulai berjalan menuju Secret Room. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bertarung dengan 6 vampire murni sekaligus memang membutuhkan persiapan yang matang.

"Its show time" Gumam Queen.

-Secret Room-

Queen mulai membuka pintu Secret Room. Ia berpikir bahwa 6 makluk (?) itu sedang berkepo ria. Queen mulai cekikikan sendiri membayangkannya. Ketika pintu terbuka...

Mereka berdelapan sedang sibuk main poker pemirsa.

_Dueng_

Queen pun bersweat drop ria. Beginikah kelakuan makhluk makhluk ini -_-

"Ah Queen, mau ikut main ssu?" Tawar Kise

"Hah baiklah." Queen pun mulai duduk dan ikut main.

Dan akhirannya mereka pun bermain poker bersama dengan damai.

-Happy Ending-

*digampar Queen*

Queen : Kenapa selesai begitu aja! *injek*

Auth : Lho bukannya emang udah selesai?

Midorima : Hentikan hal yang tidak jelas ini nanodayo *betulin kacamata*

Takao : Shin-chan, abis ini kita kencan yuk

Kise : Eh Aominecchi jangan tidur ssu *goncang goncangin badan Aomine*

Aomine : Hah? Apa ada oppai? *ngelindur*

Himuro : Atsushi, bisa minta pocky?

Murasakibara : ini Murochin *kasih*

Kuroko : Author-san sebaiknya dilanjutkan sampe selesai cerita ini.

Akashi : Cepat lanjutkan atau *keluarin gunting*

Author : *keringet dingin* baik Seijuurou-sama

Queen : Kenapa giliran sama Sei-chan langsung nurut?! *pout*

Aomine : Itu karena kau tante tante yang berusia 350 tahun

Queen : *bekuin Aomine*

Kise : Aominecchi! *nangis lebay*

Murasakibara : Sepertinya itu enak kalau kita buat es serut *ngiler*

Himuro : *ngelap iler Murasakibara*

Takao : Aku bawa alat buat ngancurin esnya~ *senyum bahagia*

Midorima : Takao, itu lucky itemku nanodayo

Takao : Minjem sebentar ya, Shin-chan *flying kiss*

Midorima : *blushing* terserah kau saja nanodayo

Kuroko : Akashi-kun, kita ikut makan es serut?

Akashi : Terserah kau saja Tetsuya *genggam tangan Kuroko*

Aomine : Hoi! Tega sekali kalian! *keluar dari lelehan es*

Murasakibara : *lempar bungkus snack*

Himuro : *lempar lap*

Midorima : *lempar sepatu*

Takao : *lempar senyuman* (?)

Kuroko : *lempar vanilla shake*

Akashi : *tendang Aomine*

Kise : *berenti nangis*

Queen : *lempar kertas*

Auth : *lempar pulpen*

Aomine : Oii! Kalian gila ya?! Kenapa melempariku seperti itu?! *berlindung dibalik batu*

Takao : Kau mengganggu acara kami!

Himuro : Lho Atsushi kemana? *celingukan*

Murasakibara : Mari makan Minechin *asah pisau*

*kemudian keadaan berubah menjadi sangat anarkis*

Minna ini bukan akhir ceritanya ya~ *ketawa nista* Fic ini masih 2-3 chapter lagi kok XD ini buat selingan aja~ Review please~


End file.
